Loving Curse-Part One
by socallucky
Summary: After Releena is relieved of the horrible bonds of the past, new horrors of an frightenting obsession becomes her new fear.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters or the original Gundam story, so if you think that I made up the characters myself or made up the whole Gundam story, you must have short-term memory loss or something (either that or you don't know how to read; here it is clear and simple: GUNDAM WING IS NOT MINE)…

Okay, here's my debut story about Releena Darlian Peacecraft (what the heck am I saying, I know you know her).I'm actually a big fan of Heero Yuy, but I figured that Releena needs more turmoil in life…oh here's a big hint in case you sleep while you read this story, "don't be fooled by first impressions."This is just the first attachment…three more attachments are to come, the last one appearing on Valentine's Day.Now sit back, relax, and get ready to have a huge case of the goosebumps and major insomnia…well what the heck are you waiting for…READ ALREADY!

"LOVING CURSE"

-PROLOGUE-

Dear Quatre,

How are things in the Space Colonies?I have been neglecting taking trips there because my political and business interests have been keeping me here on Earth.Little problems have arisen here and there, but they are not a major problem that would cause a major empire to collapse.Phone calls and messages from politicians and other important luminaries from the Colonies have never been enough for me to know what has been going on there.I am hoping that upon your return to the Colonies from your visit here that I may accompany you to the Colonies, more as an official from Earth, than a "Queen," like during the apparently threatening revolt of Mariemaia Khusrenada.

Anyway, I was hoping you have received word from any of the former Gundam pilots lately.I have had contact with Trowa Barton, and it appears that he is very happy with his sister, and also with Duo Maxwell, who is now more obnoxious and pig-headed than usual, but still a very wonderful person.Fortunately, both are living in their own serene peace, and I try to write them every so often, as I have you.I have set up that during your visit that they too, will visit me in the Sanc Kingdom.Although I am content finding that you, Trowa, and Duo are all well, I am still very concerned about the whereabouts of Wufei, and…Heero Yuy.I remember vaguely that after the fall of Mariemaia's revolt that Wufei had joined the other Gundam pilots to destroy the mobile suits and quickly made a respectful appearance and left…but Heero, to me he seemed to have disappeared like the Gundam mobile suits.I cannot help but feel apprehensive and worried about the both of them, especially Heero, and it is in my fervent hope that you send me word right away as soon as you come in contact with either of them, so that I may give my appreciation, or give them my long-awaited-for friendship.I hope to see you soon in your visit in late January.

Sincerely yours,

Releena Darlian Peacecraft

-PART ONE-

"FEARING A LOVE LETTER" 

"Duo Maxwell," laughed Releena Darlian Peacecraft, "here you are with friends you haven't seen for months, and all you can talk about is what we are going to have for dinner!"All was happy and triumphant in the world, and all was at peace in Releena's world…the shadows of the past are never to haunt them again, and the world has reached peace through great efforts in encouraging Pacifism.Few months have passed since Mariemaia Khusrenada's revolt against the world, and things have been settling down…(or will they?).Releena even took the time out of her busy schedule to re-organize her daily work to make way into playing the piano.After months of separation to finally get on with their lives, three out of the five former Gundam pilots, Quatre Reberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, and Trowa Barton joined together in Releena's humble abode enjoying her company and have a small reunion.

"C'mon, Releena," Duo groaned, "I am sooooo hungry that I'd rebuild Deathscythe to chop down fruit trees…where's the grub?"

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed."Don't impose and say such things!"

"I can't help it, the food tasted like crap on the ship like it always does, and I never got my 'going away dinner'!" Duo grimaced.Releena smiled, Quatre looked obviously shocked, and Trowa shook his head.A short silence stepped over their words…

"Typical Duo," Trowa Barton spoke finally up, "his ability is not 'mind over matter.'It's more like 'mind always over what's for dinner.'"A sudden flush of cherry red flushed into Duo's cheeks, as a sudden burst of laughter rose out of Trowa's comment and Duo's embarrassed action between the other three. 

"Well," Releena said finally after swallowing the last of her laughter, "I expected for all of you to be hungry, I go on ship flights often and I always bring something to eat because the food is always so dreadful!Go into the kitchen; the cook has made some of his fried zucchini with ham selections baked in bread for appetizers, the most delicious chicken cooked in wine, and for dessert, a pomegranate sherbet, all of his specialties…"

"I'm out of here!" interrupted Duo."You guys better come into the kitchen quick or you might not even taste the food!"Duo made a record-breaking dash across the hall and suddenly stopped in his tracks…he had forgotten one thing… "Uh, Releena?Where is the kitchen?" he asked sheepishly.

Duo's clueless manner made her smile in hopes of keeping her chuckle intact."Down at the end of the West Hall, the door at the end of the hall," she replied, pointing at the direction of the hall.

"Thanks!" Duo answered, and bounced back in lighting speed, disappearing into the West Hall.Releena, Quatre, and Trowa all laughed.

"We'll eat dinner as soon as we have seen to our things," Trowa said, signaling Quatre to accompany him.

"Oh no you don't," Releena responded."I won't have you doing my job.Go ahead into the kitchen, and I'll see to your things and rooms.The three of you have had quite a day of traveling.Go on, I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't you wish to eat dinner, too?" Quatre asked.

"Oh I ate before you all arrived," Releena said and winked."Now go on before I fuss!"

"Oh no, Quatre," Trowa replied."She's going to fuss…we better head into the kitchen anyway.Duo's warnings are always to be taken seriously! Let's go."

"Okay," Quatre said."Releena, come down as soon as you are finished!We all have plenty of catching up to do!"

"Go on!" Releena scolded playfully.Trowa and Quatre left the entrance hall formally, talking amongst themselves as they both disappeared into the doors at the end of the West Hall of her home.Releena smiled._None of them changed_, she thought._Quatre is still his serious, yet gentle self, Trowa is still often quiet and subdued, and Duo, well he's hungry like always.I wonder if both Heero and Wufei changed in any significant way since we last met?Hmm, better see to those things, Releena…_

After a few more thoughts, Releena finally made her way directly upstairs to the guest rooms in order to place her guest's luggage in them with the help of one of her maids.When the task was finished, Releena made sure that her guests have in their rooms everything that is needed.She was about to descend downstairs until her maid ran after her with a sealed envelope and a long-stemmed ruby-red rose in a vase in hand, calling out for her.

"Ms. Releena!" the maid called."Ms. Releena, wait!"

"Yes, Beatrice," Releena said after turning around."Is there something you need?Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, ma'am," Beatrice said."This morning I woke up with a headache, and I wasn't thinking so well…"

"Oh Beatrice," Releena said with a smile."Don't fret. Everyone has their days."

"Oh, that's not it, ma'am," Beatrice replied."You see, a flower and a letter came for you this morning, and I thought it would be nice to put the flower in a vase, and give to you when I served breakfast, along with the letter that came with it.One weird thing about it is that it doesn't have a return-address, and we don't know whom it came from.I guess I must have forgotten to do it, because of my headache and the pace of things to get things together for your guests, and I remembered it just now…so here you go."Beatrice handed her the letter.

"Oh, no need to worry," Releena said."Thank you, Beatrice."Beatrice smiled a smile of relief at her, and turned around to take her leave.Afterward, Releena walked into her office to see what the letter was all about.The white vellum envelope struck her strange because the letter had no return-address, and only had the words, "Releena Peacecraft" written in a hand that looked so peculiar to her._No return-address?I recognize this writing, but I forgot who had this kind of handwriting…how strange.None of my friends ever give me this sort of thing unless it's an invitation they have presented themselves or given a name to one of the maids…_Releena was in such trance about the mysterious letter, she became oblivious of the world around her…nothing like this ever happened to her before.She was about to open the letter, until Trowa interrupted her thought-provoking curiosity by surprising her with the greeting.

"Releena?" Trowa said.Releena jumped from her position, surprised.

"Oh," Releena sighed from relief."Trowa…what are you doing here?"

"We were wondering why you were taking so long so they sent me up here to check on you.Are you all right?You look like that letter you have there is controlling your mind…"

"Oh no, I'm okay, Trowa," Releena said."I'm sorry to take so long, uh…I'll meet you downstairs, I have a few more things to take care of."

"Okay," Trowa responded."I'll see you downstairs." In a huff, Trowa descended down the stairs.

_Hmm_._I better move into the office_, Releena thought, and entered her office.As soon as she entered, she was bound again for another surprise as the phone rang unexpectedly in her too-quiet office.She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?Releena Peacecraft speaking," Releena said formally.A silence came from the caller after her greeting."Hello?Is someone here?" Another long silence came afterward."Hello—," _Click_.The phone went dead with its monotonous dial tone._Unusual_, Releena thought after cradling the phone receiver._We never had prank callers before, and only the most important business and political figures I come with contact with know the number to my office.Even my own close friends do not know this number…and I can't imagine any respectable business or political figure I have spoken with give away my number, or prank._She finally decided not to give it anymore thought, and wanted to go straight into reading her letter so she can finally relieve her curiosity and join her guests.Before she could study the letter any longer, the lights flickered above her without warning, and then went out for a few more seconds, and illuminated again and the window burst open that forced in a chilling air into the office._What's going on?Since I got this letter, it's like someone put a curse here or something…We have lights that are proved and guarantee to never fail, unless the whole system shut down, but I highly doubt that, otherwise Beatrice will be bustling in here because she is so afraid of the dark…and it's not even that windy outside…what is going on? _After a moment, Releena felt silly about her thinking about curses, and returned into reading the letter.The whole thing mystified her…the envelope not having a return-address, and the familiar writing…then she suddenly realized… _This writing, why it's none other than Heero Yuy's writing!This letter is from Heero!Well, no wonder…_ she thought. __She tore the envelope open and wondered in awe to find the letter written on fancy white stationery embossed with gold designs and lavish manuscript._This is too far unlikely even for Heero.I know that Heero has demonstrated, or hinted he likes me before but…_ She paused for a moment with this thought._It's true that being in love makes one go a little out of bounds, but this is just bizarre and uncanny…we barely know each other that well, let alone we have never even had dinner together, just the instances we would meet because of the wars in the past…this is just, well… peculiar_, she thought.Finally working up the courage to read the letter, she read:

Dearest Releena,

You are the only person that I think of night and day, in my sleep, and in my dreams, and the thought of your loving smile and gentle manner brings the gentle warmth and rays of the sun, flowers into their heights of bloom, the birds singing their loveliest tunes, and everything warm, kind, gentle, and beautiful to show themselves.It is horrible torment just spending a few minutes without you.In due time of a few weeks, when it is the day in which love is celebrated and felt most throughout the year, Valentine's Day, I plan to make a visit to Earth and put together the most romantic experience.Don't worry about distractions.Quatre, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa are all have been staying in the Colonies for the past two months, and intend to stay throughout the month of January and February.I am very serious about loving you, Releena.You are the only light in my soul, the only reason why I live with myself, which is to feel the thought of you.I think I will kill myself and plunge into a horrible death to find that you do not love me back.Work on, my sweet, and we will be united very soon.I have this flower, as well as a symbol in this letter, to show you what I will give up in order to be with you, and have your love and affection.Three days until our day, and ticking.

Love always,

Heero

After reading the letter, Releena was so shaken she had trouble replacing the letter into its envelope._Heero is never the one to show his true feelings…like this!And Quatre, Duo, and Trowa are all spending a month here, and I don't know about Wufei…I better ask about that, but this is too unusual…What's going on?It's like Heero is not himself at all.He never writes so openly about his feelings…he's hard as a rock, but sometimes he can be soft, but that's when he is coaxed…I _like_ Heero, I have had romantic feelings, but not obsessive feelings like this! And what it is this something he left…_Then, she took the deep red rose that went along the letter, and studied it for a while, and admired its loveliness, and tried to take the scent it emitted.Then she studied crimson stain at the edge of the letter and noticed it was thick, still fresh and wet in a deep ruby red…it was…blood.Afterwards, the once lovely and delicate rose became a terrorizing creature of nature, tormenting and harmful to the heart, as it began to drip blood itself…very slowly at first, like the fearful, gentle tears of a child, until it began to drip profusely all over her clothes and shaken fingers with hands and arms covered with goosebumps._Oh my god!_ she thought, and jumped from her seat to keep a good distance from the letter and clapped her hands on her mouth to keep her from screaming, forcing a vase full of flowers tip over her desk, as well as picture of her true father, to break and her tripping over backward and her leg grazing against the sharp, broken pieces of glass. Suddenly, the lights suddenly started flickering once again, as it did before and the once subdued wind burst through the windows shattering the glass with the phone ringing louder than ever.As the chilly winter winds blew and trapped Releena, all of the lights went out, and only the ringing phone towering over the howling winds were the only sounds she heard.A scream in Releena was trapped within her fears and pain, and she was speechless with fear, thunderstruck. Upon hearing all the havoc and turmoil created in Releena's office, Beatrice ran into the room, huffing and puffing to see what had happened.As soon as she came in the lights illuminated again and the wind died down, and the sight of the office's windows broken, Releena covered in blood and wounded by sharp pieces of glass, with an imprint of petrifying look on her face, Beatrice screamed in fright and panic and raced over to help her.

"Ms. Releena! Oh my god! Are you okay?! Talk to me, Ms. Releena!"Beatrice shook her a bit in hopes of bringing her mind to reality.

"I…I…I," Releena stuttered, her eyes wide, and filled with terror, her flowing brown hair crimpled against the wall.

"Oh my god…" Beatrice flustered."Mr. Barton! Master Winner!Mr. Maxwell!Please, help!Ms. Releena!She's hurt!"

"No!" Releena cried, snapping back into reality from her world of monstrous terror, pulling Beatrice's sleeve."I'm fine, Beatrice…really, I'm fine.Just a clumsy accident, that's all…"

"What's going on here?" Duo huffed and puffed, interrupting Releena as he ran into Releena's office with Trowa and Quatre."Releena!"

"Quickly, Master Winner," Beatrice said reclaiming her sense of calm, trying to assist to Releena."Go into infirmary stock room, and get the first aid kit.It's in the West Wing Hall the first door on your right…quickly, now!Mr. Maxwell, get a clean towel so we can stop her bleeding in the bathroom, and Mr. Barton, we must assist her to stand up."

After an hour of tending to Releena's wounds, and damages to the office, she was finally questioned about what had happened.

"Oh my," Releena started with a trace of terror in her voice, "my apologies to everyone.It was never my intention to cause such a fright.See, I unlocked the windows for some air, unaware of the strong wind, and I thought I saw something, and I jumped up and I fell and tripped over things…" She lied.

"Ms. Releena," Beatrice said suspiciously, "you looked like you saw a ghost.You were absolutely white and horrified…and drenched in more blood than you shed."

"Yes, Releena," Trowa added.

"Oh I'm quite alright, everyone," Releena replied quickly."Just go on about dinner…you all need to eat!"

"Are you sure you're okay, Releena?" asked Quatre.

"Yes, I'm fine, Quatre," she responded with a kindly look."Thank you."

"All riiiggghhhttt!!" Duo said enthusiastically."Let's get ready for some good eating!"

"Duo! Don't impose, especially at a time like this!" Trowa replied."Are you going to be okay, Releena?" He patted her hand.

"Yes, I'll be okay," Releena said."Now go on!" She scolded playfully, trying to mimic what she had done earlier during the night.

"All right," Beatrice said, smoothing her hair."Well now, what a find mess we've had here…at least the rose you received still looks nice to display, nothing more is really damaged…Here you go, Ms. Releena."Beatrice began to hand Releena the rose, still intact in its vase.She stepped back in horror, feeling that the letter and rose were filled with contamination, hate, and twisted feelings.

"I don't want them anymore, Beatrice," Releena replied coldly."Just throw that away…right this instant."

"But Ms. Releena—" Beatrice started.

"I want them disposed of," Releena replied quickly, and failingly tried to change the tone of her voice, to her usually warm one."Please, Beatrice."

"Okay," Beatrice replied, and left. 

After everything was cleaned up and left her office, Releena was absolutely white and shaken as she tried to replace the neurotic, and disturbed letter with the appalling and fearsome "sign" of love._Heero Yuy, what has gotten into you?Blood? You put blood into this letter as a sign of your love?What kind of love? Crazy, twisted and insane love?What love at all?This is obsession…who are you, Heero?_Releena tried to get the whole issue out of her head, although it was difficult.When she tried to pick out what to change into, she avoided wearing anything crimson, and wore a pale yellow quarter-length off the shoulder shirt with rhinestones on the edges of the sleeves and collar, with a matching skirt that she wore without a petticoat; in addition, she also had her burgundy drapes, dressing robe, and bed sheets be replaced with light blue ones instead.When she brushed her fawn-brown hair in front of the silver mirror, her violet eyes seemed unchanged since she read Heero's letter.In the kitchen, everyone insisted that she eat, and did so just to make everyone happy, but was reluctant drink the red wine, or eat the red pomegranate sherbet. 

That night, Releena was still flustered with fear.The letter, placed at the edge of her vanity mirror, was tormenting Releena with terror.In the end, she decided to rip up the letter, and after doing so, she made the water in the faucet of her bathroom sink as hot as she could make it, and washed her hands in it, nearly using a half bottle of soap to accompany the wash.The delicate skin of her hands turned a deep red and burned, and it became of the reminder of the blood, so she turned the water to the coldest she could make it until her hands turned pale and blue.While brushing her fawn-brown hair in front of the silver mirror, she can't help but anticipate, especially throughout the crazy events of the night, and feel that Heero will suddenly appear in front of the mirror, with eyes bright with zealous obsession, bringing his "love" letter's promise to life…

Comments? (I bet hardly any) Complaints? (I bet plenty of these) Concerns? (mediocre) Put-downs? (a WHOLE bunch) Needing of telling me to get a life? (everyone who reads my story).E-mail me at [socal_lucky@hotmail.com][1] and I'm also on at AOL (mostly at the wee hours of the night) as LoOkiN LuVeRgurL…and here's an easy way…make a review.Should I continue this story, or not?I'm not too over-confident about it…but please, please, I'm begging you on my knees, that you give me some really GOOD opinions.All those who take the time to read the whole story has a very lovely and beautiful heart.Adios mis amigos! Te quiero!

   [1]: mailto:socal_lucky@hotmail.com



End file.
